Boy Of The Cones
Boy Of The Cones (Abbreviated as BOTC by others) is a player, hacker and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is notably infamous for his bad attitude in-game, as most people say he hacked Catabath, an old level 7 times, has begged RobTop to rate his levels, and has lied about being mod. The most recent drama that started was on Buff This, when it got rated. He is considered one of the most hated players in the game. History In early 2.0, Boy Of The Cones created a level known as Catabath, which was regarded as a extremely bad and poorly executed level by the community. Worse still, BOTC was found to have hacked the level 6-70 times, which resulted in many exposing videos, pointing out his hacks in the level. GD Water even made a video. "Why is this rated....". As a result, BOTC received his first lash of hate. BOTC then decided to repent, by buying a 144hz monitor and practicing to become a better player. Then, in 2.0, he made a level called After Catabath (a sequel to Catabath, not to be confused with Catabath by Sunix), which was decently decorated. When Robtop did not rate it, BOTC started begging Robtop to rate it repeatedly. Many people were extremely upset and furious that BOTC managed to get a level rated simply just by begging Robtop, instead of actually putting effort into the level. This was his second lash of hate. His third lash of hate by the community was when he posted a video, saying about how he cried when he knew Exenity hacked Athanatos, an extreme demon, and it still got rated, but how he only hacked one level and as a result his other levels weren't rated. This struck a considerable amount of drama in the community, saying that BOTC was being a huge cunt. In around 2.1, BOTC started on a new level layout known as Buff This. Due to the community's previous lashes of hate on BOTC, the layout video instantly started receiving hate, with many saying how the gameplay was just "straight fly" and it was unoriginal. When Buff This was finally decorated, BOTC asked RobTop to see if could be rated, and Robtop said that if it had a good style, it would. (Paraphrased). Thus BOTC had two of his friends Castrix and TEX02 to decorate it and make it look decent. However, when Buff This was released and BOTC said in the description "promised to be rated by Robtop if it looks good," the community started lashing out at him. Two famous players, Luqualizer, the best 60hz player, and RicoLP (the verifier of Blade of Justice) threatened to quit if it was rated. Even the video itself was hated, with many pointed out BOTC was being a brat and that this level being rated was "a slap to the unknown creators' faces." Many said Buff This was not rate-worthy and other levels such as WcropoliX, The Hell Origin and Game Over should have been rated, and that many unknown creators put actual effort into their levels yet theirs weren't rated. This caused an extreme amount of drama, as many feared the loss of Luqualizer and RicoLP. They began lashing out of BOTC, presumably to stop Luqualizer and RicoLP from quitting. Sea1997 then created a rant video, ironically not on the level itself, but instead on how people were simply hating on BOTC, as they wanted to follow the larger players. There was a ton of drama, with many saying that not only did Buff This not deserve to be rated, but BOTC should not be a mod as well. BOTC then later published a video about how the level was meant to be a joke, and that people need to "grow up" and not cry over "a four dollar game" (note that prices vary in different areas, but on Steam it costs around four dollars, and mobile 2-3 dollars), which made the majority of the community quite angry. Trivia * He is hated for the following reasons: Hacking a level 7 times, crying over his levels not being rated and begging Robtop to rate his levels. * Because of how much hate he gets, many people give him derogatory nicknames, ranging from BoyOfTheCunts to BoyOfTheFaggots. * Sea1997 made a rant video about how Buff This should not be hated on, and that the reason why BOTC is hated on is simply that he is already hated, and thus he is an easy target, as well as Luqualizer and RicoLP threatening to quit, saying that those were empty threats. * He is one of the most hated players in GD. * He is a Faggot * He likes men.... I mean BIGTIME!!!! * He likes penis * He also wants to molest Rob Top * TOP 10 REASONS WHY COMMUNISM WILL WIN!!!!!!!! http://libcom.org/blog/10-reasons-communism-will-win-15072013 Category:Players Category:Boys Category:Level Creator Category:Hackers Category:Adults Category:Users Category:Geometry dash Users